<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Romantic Ghost Kissing Films and Ice Cream Fights by Missy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270074">Romantic Ghost Kissing Films and Ice Cream Fights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy'>Missy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Dates, Date Night, Developing Relationship, F/M, Humor, Ice Cream, Kisses, Rivalry, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob and Linda go out for the second time and complications, naturally, ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bob Belcher/Linda Belcher, Linda Belcher/Hugo Habercore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Small Fandoms Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Romantic Ghost Kissing Films and Ice Cream Fights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Linda’s second date with Bob Belcher she had a pretty good idea that he was the one, but she wasn’t ready to tell him that yet.  Mostly because Gayle would lose her mind when she found out Linda had not only one but two guys head over heels crazy about her, but two the very fact that she’d broken up with Hugo to start dating Bob was enough to cause Gayle to freak out.  Instead, Linda tried to play calm  little ocean as she put on perfume and in earrings.  This was going to be the best night of her life, and she was so ready to get out and howl.</p><p>A few minutes later, the doorbell rang.  “Uh, hi.  You look really great – Didn’t know you liked Aquanet so much.”</p><p>She laughed.  “If I’m shorter than the ceiling fan then I’m not having fun.”</p><p>“Oh,” he thrust forward his arm.  “I brought you flowers.”</p><p>“Thank you!” she trilled, taking the bouquet and sniffing it.  “Daisies!  And not the kind you get near the bathroom at a gas station!”</p><p>“Thank you,” he said.  She sniffed it and grinned, carrying them into the apartment and shoving them into water.  </p><p>Two seconds later, they were walking together to the nearest movie theater.  “I got the tickets this morning.  They’re to that new romance movie about the ghosts that kiss each other.”</p><p>“Uh, Bob- that movie’s supposed  to be about World War I.  Sad depressing ghost kissing?  I dunno how romantic that is.”</p><p>“Uh,” he said, “well, the best thing we can do is sit here and find out, huh?” He promptly came back with two sodas and a popcorn, and – she learned this years later, after they’d had three kids – to throw a panicked phone call to his old friend Lenny about how badly the date was going.</p><p>Linda was unaware that it was going badly, especially when Bob got his arm around her.  The movie was as sad as she’d feared it was and she’d cried buckets, and Bob had soothed her, rubbed her back.  </p><p>“It’s so sad!  Why did they have to call that ghostbuster?” she asked.  “They were having a really nice afterlife and it was ruined!  All ruined!”</p><p>“I know,” Bob said.  “But on the bright side,  at least everyone’s going to go to the same um…ghost disposal place.”</p><p>“That makes it sound even worse!” sobbed Linda.</p><p>“Oh God,” he groaned.  “I didn’t mean to make you cry.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault.  And I’m not this sensitive, usually.  I just get sad for ghosts,” she said, as if that explained her tears.</p><p>“Uh.  OK.  Want to get some ice cream?”</p><p>She nodded.  “Yeah.  A big cone of chocolate.” </p><p>***  </p><p>He took her to a pretty decent little shop out of the way of the main boardwalk, where there were lots of families around.  Linda ate a huge cone of chocolate ice cream while he licked his way through a small vanilla.  Halfway through their snack, he tried to make a romantic gesture and slid his fingertips into her grip.  </p><p>They were both alarmingly sticky.</p><p>“Um…I think there are sprinkles between my fingers,” he said.</p><p>“Do you want me to lick them off?” she asked casually, taking him completely off his game.</p><p>“In public?”</p><p>Linda shrugged. “Yeah!  Unless this place has a unisex bathroom or something.”</p><p>“Uh, I don’t think it does.  Maybe we could just hold hands all the way to your apartment,” he said.  “That’s fun and um…sexy?” </p><p>“It sounds like it would be,” she agreed.</p><p> At that moment, Hugo came through the front door, a malevolent glare on his face.</p><p>“This entire…den of iniquity…is being shut down on order from the county!” he yelled.  A small child booed him and  smushed an ice cream cone against his shoe.  The pink ice cream and sprinkles dribbled all over the floor as he let out a horrified gasp. “And and extra $100 for littering!” </p><p>“Oh come on!  Stop pooping our party!” Linda yelled.</p><p>“I’d be glad to,” Hugo’s eyes filled with tears and he sniffed.  “But someone pooped on my HEART first!”   With that he buried his face in his ledger.</p><p>“What?!  We were only engaged for…” Linda began, but he ran out of the ice cream shop sobbing.  “Come on, you big baby!” she yelled.</p><p>“Uh…this is awkward.  Do you want me to go home so he’ll go away?” Bob wondered.</p><p>“No way!  We’re gonna finish this ice cream!”  She blew a chocolatey raspberry at Hugo, who kept sobbing into his citation while staring through the front window.  The rest of the people in the shop settled down and got to work on their own cones – the owner hadn’t even stirred from behind the counter, continuing to read the paper and take money behind the counter.</p><p>But Bob and Linda left out the side door and ran back to the haven that was Linda’s apartment.</p><p>***</p><p>They spent a couple of hours together on Linda’s couch before he kissed her. And she kissed back. And then Linda’s hand strayed to Bob’s bottom.  “Woah, those are some cushions for the pushin’,” she remarked.  Her hand didn’t move an inch from his bottom, and she squeezed  at it appreciatively.</p><p>Bob paused and looked down at Linda.  “Um.  Actually my butt’s pretty flat.”</p><p>“You aren’t the one feeling it up, Mr.,” said Linda.  </p><p>“Lin…” he said.</p><p>“Did you just call me Lin?” she smiled.</p><p>“Uh…I guess it slipped out?” He said.</p><p>“No!  I like it a lot!” she said.</p><p>“Oh!  Oh, if you do then I’ll call you that all the time…Lin.”</p><p>“You’d better, buddy,” she growled, pulling him toward  the door with her free hand, then knocking the overhead light on, illuminating her bedroom.</p><p>“That’s…a lot of  purple satin.  Oh, wait, is this really happening?  But I didn’t even have time to brush my teeth after that ice cream,” Bob panicked.</p><p>“It’s okay.  I’ll brush ‘em with my tongue,” said Linda.</p><p>With that, she dragged him into the bedroom by his belt loop, and shut the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>